


time is not my band-aid

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Kudos: 1





	time is not my band-aid

> After years, I thought it will be less hurting. But I realize, you cannot stop the bleeding, just because you're pretending it doesn't hurt. If it hurts, it hurts. And it hurts, because it matters.  
> Next goal, instead of telling yourself, "it's just a small wound", try to apply some creams and plaster the Band-Aids. Give yourself time to heal. You will feel the pain—of course you will. But you will also recover. And you will have scars, but they will be the monuments of your survival: how you treat your wound and not letting them worsened.

  
—b, 04/02/2020


End file.
